


At Your Best You Are Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Body Paint, Community: comment_fic, Drawing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; author's choice, any, the careful strokes of an ink brush





	At Your Best You Are Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creepy_shetan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepy_shetan/gifts).



“It’s a cat.” Zero is confident as the wet brush slides slowly down the slope of his shoulder. Three strokes follow quickly, two up top and the next four brushes hit into the curve under them. Those must be fuzzy ears; the arch is a giveaway. Yet, he’s wrong. 

“It’s not a cat, try again.” Jude dips the brush into the paint and returns to his creation, slicks the sticky bristles along the sleek curve of firm muscles, gently rubbing along Zero’s back. 

Up and back down, a little curve circles the golden skin. Zero ponders the design, his hands fisted in the white bed sheets. “Is it a.... Dog?” The question is slow and tentative, thought out as if Zero is not certain he picked the correct answer. 

Yep, he is wrong all over again. He puts some thought into the way the bristles dance up and curve, arching in circles at the ends but straight in the middle. “It is a tree, it has to be. Those are leaves, or the curves are the branches. It’s a tree, I win!” He is more confident now, even a bit cheeky; although he is way off. 

Jude scoffs, but grins brightly. “It’s is not a tree.” He grasps the paintbrush every so lightly as he slides the brush down to the dip of Zero’s back before curving up twice to the middle of his spine, create two bumps. 

Zero groans, eyes rolling in his head. What could it be? It was not an animal, nor plants. Maybe it was a cupcake or the sun? He couldn’t fathom what the answer was. “Okay, I give up. What is it?” 

Taking Zero’s hand, he leads him from the bed and over to the mirror, his back facing the reflection. Looking over his shoulder, Zero feels his heart melt when he sees two little hearts drawn on his back, each one connected by a wave line. 

“When your heart is open, love will always find a ways in.” Jude whispers softly, and Zero gets it, he understands why the symbol is so significant; he has never let love into his heart, never thought he would find someone to chase away the loneliness and sorrow. 

But he has found love, with Jude, and his heart is so full of love that sometimes it feels like it will burst. Grinning, Zero sweeps Jude into his arms and kisses his lips sweetly, smiling fondly when his boyfriend tenderly whispers “I love you.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/997115.html?thread=110854139#t110854139)


End file.
